Alien Escape
by KittyKatBella
Summary: When the cul-de-sac kids get captured and forced to work on an alien ship, along with other kids, that, despite the work and rooming arragements, is pretty nice, they're still bent on escape. But how? Deep in space with tags that set off the alarms whenever they go near the escape pods, it's impossible. Or is it? (Please review! I adore reviews!)
1. The Ship

**I'd like to say something real quick before we get started. Just so you know, the kids are fifteen in this story, except for Sarah and Jimmy, who are thirteen. The reason you need to know this is there are a few things….Well, just read.**

* * *

Eddy woke up with a stabbing pain in his left ear. He opened his eyes and everything was blurred for a moment. When it cleared, he saw himself in a sorta like a jail cell. Two red laser-like things were holding his wrists and holding him a few inches off the floor. Two aliens- grey, with big heads- entered carrying staffs with glowing light blue gems at the top. One banged the bottom of the stick on the ground and the lasers holding Eddy vanished, making him drop to the ground. The aliens laughed quietly as Eddy stood up and glared at them.

"Hey, what gives?" He snapped. One alien hit him on the head with the stick, "OW!"

"Silence, human!" The alien ordered. Two blue light rings appeared around Eddy's wrist, and he found he was now unable to move them. He was jerked forward by his wrists and began to walk inbetween the two aliens, who were leading him somewhere. They entered an escalator that was round and clear on the doors. The escalator began to drop, startling Eddy slightly. On the ride down, they passed several floors, the one above where they stopped filled with tables with kids working at them. They stopped on a floor similar to the one above and the doors opened. One alien shoved Eddy in the back with his stick and they started walking.

The walked down an aisl, and Eddy saw that each kid, at each table, was building or making something. One foot was chained to the floor with a blue light 'rope' like the one on Eddy's wrists, and a little tag on their left ears. All the kids, from ages 6 to 18, looked depressed.

The aliens led Eddy towards a row of empty tables. One girl, next to an empty table, looked up and gasped. Eddy's eyes widened as he was shoved into the table next to her and the blue light rope connected to his ankle.

"Eddy!" The girl cried, throwing her arms around Eddy.

"Bella!" Eddy said, hugging her back.

"I've missed you so much," Bella sobbed.

"So this is where you've been," Eddy said.

"Alright, back to work!" The alien ordered, zapping Bella with the gem. She winced slightly but continued working on what looked like a large blanket. Eddy glared after the alien but didn't say anything. As soon as they left, Bella looked up from her loom and over at two boys next to her.

"Guys, they're gone."

The boys looked up and Eddy saw it was Ed and Edd!

"Eddy!" Ed cried, standing up to hug the short Ed, but due to the blue light chain, he couldn't reach farther than a foot.

"I was hoping you would've escaped," Edd sighed, but then smiled slightly, "I have missed you, though. We all have."

"Yeah, but...what is this place?" Eddy asked. Edd frowned again.

"We're...not quite sure," Edd said.

"I told you, it's an alien space ship content on taking all humans children as slaves!" Ed almost shouted.

"Ed, keep it down," Bella hissed, looking around nervously, "And look like you're working!" An alien walked passed and the four began working on their projects: for Bella a blanket, for Ed a comic book, for Eddy something, he wasn't quite sure yet, and for Edd a real book. When the alien guard passed, the four looked up.

"I think Ed might be right," Bella said, "It certainly looks that way."

* * *

After a few hours of chatting quietly and working, a buzzer sounded and the blue light chains recoiled from their ankles. They followed the flow of exiting kids to a group of elevators. They shoved their way into one and the elevator went up a floor or two, where all the kids filed out. Eddy was in shock by what he saw.

A huge water park was in the middle of an even bigger room, and along the walls were different shops. In the hallway leading into the large room were smaller rooms with automatic orange doors labeled 'CHANGING ROOMS'

"What is this place?" Eddy asked in slight awe.

"This…" Bella smiled slightly, "Is the hang out room. There's any shop you could imagine: candy store, library, comic book shop….You know those little coins they've been giving us?"

"Yeah," Eddy said, taking three small coins from his pocket.

"Well, they give us those for every five projects we complete, and we can spend them here!" Bella explained.

"Cool!" Eddy said, looking around, "Wait, did you say candy store?"

"Yup," Bella nodded, "But I prefer the free stuff-" She entered a changing room and came out a minute later wearing a rainbow-colored bikini and a swimming mask that covered her nose as well, "-like swimming!" Cheering, she ran to the water and dove into the pool with a splash. The three Eds went different ways: Ed to the comic shop, Edd to the library, and Eddy- where else?- to the candy store.

Eddy burst in the doors of the white-and-pink swirl building and his jaw dropped. Covering every inch of wall were every type of candy you could think of: white chocolate, dark chocolate, regular chocolate, Twizzlers, Tootsie Rolls; but what caught Eddy's widened eyes were the jawbreakers. Grinning widely, Eddy grabbed a jawbreaker and hurried up to the counter. An alien was sitting there reading a magazine that also caught Eddy's eye. The alien glanced at Eddy then hurridly put the magazine away.

"What?" The alien asked. Eddy put the jawbreaker on the counter, "That'll be one token." Eddy almost slammed the gold coin down and ran off with the jawbreaker.

"I can't believe I actually got a jawbreaker!" Eddy laughed, shoving the treat in his mouth. He slowed down a bit and walked around the pool area with his hands in his pockets, searching for Bella. He spotted her and sat down in one of the lawn chairs.

Bella was wearing a fake mermaid tail while swimming.

"I've always wanted one of these," Bella said to herself as she swum in the pool area and not the water jungle gym area. One guy wearing a swimming mask popped his head above the water nearby. Two more guys who were wearing goggles appeared next to him. The first guy smirked slightly as he sunk under the water, followed by the other two.

Bella took a deep breath and went under water. Just floating there in the calm, quiet 'ocean', which was what she was pretending it was, was oh so relaxing. Her eyes relaxed so they were half closed and a smile crept up her blown-up cheeks. Her eyes widened in fake fear as she spotted the three guys swimming towards her. Letting a small smile appear on her face, she turned around and swam off, but they guys caught up.

"Catch the mermaid!" The second guy cried, pouncing on the underwater Bella and holding her around the middle. She scream-laughed as she pushed on his arms, but they didn't budge. The third guy grabbed her mermaid tail and held it up.

"Yeah, the mermaid!" He repeated with a dumb laugh. The first guy stood up next to them.

"Well, well, well," He said with a smile, "What do we have here? A mermaid? Think of the money I can get for her."

"Yeah, the money!" The third guy repeated.

"Shut up, Mike," The first guy said.

"Oh, no," Bella said in a fake gasp, "What ever am I to do? I don't what to be discovered!" She laughed.

"Ooh, sorry, little mermaid," The first guy smirked playfully, "I'm gonna be rich."

"Um, you mean, 'we' right, Micheal?" The second guy, who was holding Bella's arms, asked.

"Yes, Mikey," Micheal sighed.

Bella wiggled out of Mikey's grasp and took a deep breath as her head plunged underwater. Mike, who wasn't that strong, dropped her legs- or tail- and Bella swam off with a non-verbal laugh. She popped her head above the water and saw a floatie in the water. She clambered onto it, pretending it was a mermaid rock perch. Micheal swam under water and surprised attacked her from behind.

"Ahh!" Bella cried out, laughing. Micheal wrapped his arms around her, but Bella escaped and, doing an underwater back flip, swam off. Unfortuantly, due to her back arching the way it did, the back of her bikini top snapped. Bella crossed her arms over her front, trying to kick the mermaid tail off. When she did, she hurried out of the pool, "Crap crap crap crap crap!"

Eddy and the three boys, Mike, Mikey, and Micheal, stared after her.

"Damn," Micheal whispered quietly, smiling slightly, "She's _hot!"_ Eddy's head whipped around to glare at the boy.

"Hey!" Eddy snapped, "She's _my_ girlfriend!" Micheal turned to glare back. He snapped his fingers and Mike and Mikey pinned Eddy against the wall by his arms.

"A'ight, you listen here," Micheal said, "And listen closely, because I'm only sayin' this once. That girl is one of the finest pieces of ass on this ship, so unless you wanna find yours in a jail cell for 'trying to escape', I'd suggest you'd keep your mouth shut. Got it?"

"'Jail cell'?" Eddy asked.

"Pff, you're new here, aren't ya?" Micheal said, "It's where they keep the kids that break the rules. Trying to escape gets you the longest period in there." Eddy paled slightly.

"Um, ok," He said.

"Good," Micheal said, "And not one word of this to Bella." He snapped his fingers and Mike and Mikey let go of Eddy. Rubbing his arms, Eddy walked off. He saw Bella coming out of a changing room wearing a pink t-shirt and skinny jeans. Her face was tomato red under her cat whiskers.

"OMD," Bella whispered. Eddy walked over.

"Uh, hey," He said.

"I. Am. Sooooo embarresed," Bella mumbled, burying her face in her hands.

"Um, it can happen to anyone?" Eddy tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I guess," Bella sighed, "C'mon, I got a few tokens to spend." Bella slipped her hand into Eddy's and they walked off, passing the Mikes as they did. Micheal wolf whistled and smirked slightly. Bella looked back at them, "They really are nice boys."

"Yeah, _nice,_ " Eddy said, looking back at them and glaring a little. They walked around and arrived at the book shop.

"Ok, I'm gonna see if they have the 'Harry Potter' series," Bella said, "I've been missing it like crazy." She entered the shop and Eddy stayed at the entrance, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He was looking around him and didn't notice someone walking up to him.

"Dorky?" A voice said. Eddy turned to see Kevin standing in front of him.

"Hey, shovelchin!" Eddy smiled. He and Kevin had become good friends since the Incident, but they still used their old nicknames.

"What're you doing here?" Kevin asked, "I never pictured you as the book type." Kevin laughed at his own joke. So did Eddy.

"Nah, Bella's inside looking around," Eddy said.

"Oh, Bella's here?" Kevin asked, looking in, "When'd she get here?"

"I dunno, but I just got here today," Eddy grumbled, "The work sucks, but the rest of this place is fricken awesome, man!"

"I know," Kevin said, "Did you know they got a basketball court in this place? Score! And they even have a bike shop!"

"Saving up to buy one?" Eddy asked, "I bet your old one got left behind."

"Yeah," Kevin mumbled, looking down, "That's the worst part. Well, I better get going. See ya, Dorky!" Kevin waved as he walked off.

"Later, shovelchin!" Eddy called, waving back. A few minutes later, Bella walked out with a bag, and plopped it on the ground.

"They don't have 'Harry Potter' but they do have something similar," Bella said, "Whew, this is heavy."

"Want some help?" Eddy asked.

"Sure," Bella smiled. Eddy picked up the bag and almost dropped it.

"Wow, these _are_ heavy," Eddy groaned, "So...where do people live in this place?"

"Oh, follow me, I'll show you," Bella said. She led Eddy over to the elevator area and they entered on with a few other kids. She pressed the second-to-bottom button and they exited on that floor with a few other kids. That room was filled with little houses that looked like they only had one room. Numbers were writen in bright blue above the doors. Bella and Eddy walked over to a house.

"Each house is shared by two kids," Bella explained, "See, there's a line splitting the rooms down the middle, and each kid can decorate their side however they want. Ed and Doppio D got lucky and were placed in the same house, but I'm by myself. Hey, maybe we'll be lucky and be roommates!"

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" Eddy said, "Wait, how do we know which house is ours?"

"Well, we each have a number, and we just have to find our number on a house," Bella said, gestering up at the blue numbers above the doors.

"How do we know what our numbers are?" Eddy was really confused.

"The tags," Bella sighed, pointing up at the tag on her left cat ear.

"Well, how am I supposed to know what numder I am?" Eddy asked, slightly angry, "I can't see my ear!"

"Oh, let me see," Bella said, looking at Eddy's tag, "You are number 375. I'm number 352." She looked up and spotted her number, "Ooh, I got a roommate! Number 379. Hmm, not familiar with that one. Must be one of the kids from the new batch. I saw some aliens leading a few kids to different seats."

The two entered Bella's house. She had her side painted all pink with a few stuffed animals around her pink-sheeted bed with soft red-and-pink blankets. She had a brown bookshelf that was completely bare, except for an MLP lamp on top next to a purple lava lamp.

"In the few days I've been here, I sure got a lot done with my side," Bella said, "What do you think?"

"It's certainly you," Eddy said, sighing as he set the bag down, "Is that a lava lamp?"

"Yeah, I used to have one in Italy, but I, uh, lost it," Bella smiled sheepishly. She took the books and set them on the bookshelf, making sure they were all nice and neat, "Now I'm saving up for some art supplies, like markers and crayons."

"Cool," Eddy said, sitting down on the bed. Bella sat down next to him and laid her head in his lap.

"I really have missed you," She said quietly. Before Eddy could say anything, an alarm sounded throughout the whole ship, making Bella sit bolt upright.

" _Attention, human slaves,"_ A voice said, " _Return to your houses idmediantly. I repeat: return to your houses idmediantly."_

"Bye," Bella said as Eddy exited the house. She sighed, then brightened slightly, "At least I get to meet my new roommate. Ooh, maybe it'll be a girl who loves to read and talk!" She turned around to the changing room located in the middle of the room. She went to enter it, when she heard the door open and close.

"Hello, new roommate," Said a familiar voice. Bella paled as she turned around and saw _Brandon Kanker_ leaning against the doorway.


	2. The Plan

Brandon smirked as he walked over to Bella, pinning her against the wall by placing his arms on either side of her.

"Damn, I've missed you," Brandon said.

 _I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual,_ Bella thought, but didn't speak, mostly due to the words getting stuck in her throat.

"How about we have a little...reuniun?" Brandon asked, leaning in and holding Bella's arms down. Bella panicked but couldn't do anything against Brandon's strength. He closed the gap between their lips and Bella began to freak. After a minute or two, Brandon broke away, smirking widely. He was about to lean back in, but Bella spotted an alien guard walked up through the window and quickly escaped Brandon's loosened grip and ran over to her bed, hiding under the covers facing the window, fiening sleep. Brandon stared at her for a minute, confused, before he felt a sharp, zapping pain in his back.

"Get to bed!" The alien guard ordered, zapping Brandon again.

"Ow, alright, alright," Brandon grumbled, going into the changing room and came out wearing pajama pants and crawled into bed. Bella watched through a half-open eye as the guard left. She sighed as she sat up and snuck over to the changing room, exiting wearing an MLP nightgown. She got back into bed and reluctulantly closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, an alarm woke the kids. Brandon groaned and sat up.

"It's, like, 6:00 in da fricken morning," Brandon said in a slurred, tired voice.

"You get used to it," Bella deadpanned as she got out of bed and went into the changing room. She came out wearing a tight pink half-shirt and jean shorts. Brandon entered and looked at the buttons on the wall. There were three different buttons labeled 'Sleepwear' 'Swimwear' and 'Daywear' Brandon pressed the 'Daywear' button and more buttons appeared in place of those three. 'Shorts' 'Shirts' 'Pants' 'Skirts' 'Socks' and 'No Socks' Brandon pressed 'Shirts' and picked out a black t-shirt. The second set of buttons reappeared and Brandon pressed 'Pants' He picked out a pair of grey sweatpants. He then clicked 'No Socks' and he magically was changed into the clothes.

"I could get used to that," He laughed as he got out. Bella was eating breakfast as a small table in the corner. Brandon walked over, smiling lightly, and sat down next to Bella. Before he could say anything, however, she covered his mouth with her hand.

"Don't mess with me this early," Bella growled. Brandon backed up a little. After half-an-hour, a buzzer sounded and all the kids shuffled up to the elevators at the front of the room. The Eds caught up with Bella and Brandon. Eddy frowned at the Kanker brother.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Eddy asked.

"I got captured, idiot!" Brandon snapped.

"I mean walking with _my_ girlfriend!" Eddy glared.

"Well, we're comin' from the same place, aren't we?" Brandon smirked.

"He's my roommate," Bella grumbled.

"What?!" Eddy cried.

"That's right, shorty," Brandon said, "I'm living with your girlfriend." Bella sighed and hung back a little with Ed and Edd.

"I hate him," Bella mumbled.

"Shut up!" Eddy yelled, pouncing on Brandon. They started fighting, catching the attention of the nearby kids. Some of them laughed quietly before starting to chant.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The kids began to chant.

"Oh dear," Edd said fearfully. Two aliens with sticks stomped over.

"HEY!" One yelled, using the gemstone stick to make Brandon float up in the air in a light ball. The other one made Eddy float.

"What's going on here?!" The second alien shouted.

"He started it!" Eddy yelled, pointing at Brandon. They were both on their hands and knees.

"I did not!" Brandon snapped back, "You did!" The two started arguing and the aliens made the balls bounce on the floor. Hard. The balls vibrated slightly, causing the two boys inside them to shake.

"This is your first warning!" One alien said, "Two more and you two are going to the jail cells!" They both gulped. The bubbles popped, dropping them to the floor. Bella rushed over and helped Eddy up, "Now everyone get to work!" The kids filed into the elevators, group by group. Bella, the Eds, Brandon, and a few others finally got into an elevator and shuffled to their desks. The buzz of the early morning chatter died down into a still and slightly eerie silence. The nearby guard put in a pair of headphones and turned on some music. Bella waited a minute before turning to Eddy.

"What were you _thinking?"_ She hissed in a quiet whisper.

"He pissed me off," Eddy mumbled.

"Eddy, languide," Edd scolded quietly.

"Eddy, you could have gotten sent to the jail cells," Bella whispered, "You're lucky they just let you off with a warning."

"Yeah, sure," Eddy grumbled, "Lucky that Brandon got placed with you. Lucky that I'm roommates with Lee! Lucky that I got captured and sent to work on this STUPID SHIP!" Eddy's voice had risen to a shout, causing a guard to walk over and zap him.

"Shut it!" The guard ordered, giving him another zap, "Second warning!" Eddy yelped and the guard walked off.

"Eddy, please, try to control yourself," Edd said.

"I don't want you to be sent to jail," Bella whispered, "You really are my everything. I was misrable when I got here. Not even swimming could cheer me up much. It was all pointless without you." Eddy sighed.

"Sorry," He said quietly.

* * *

At lunch time, the kids were sent off to the lunch room. They piled into the elevators and rode up to the cafeteria. After choosing from the buffet, Bella and the Eds sat down together.

"Alright, I've only been here a day, and already I can't stand this place," Eddy said, "I say we try to find a way to escape."

"I don't know," Bella said nervously, "Apart from the workshop and being roommates with Brandon, this place is paradise! Anything we could ever want!"

"But what about the cul-de-sac?" Eddy asked, "That was our home! We need to find a way off this ship!"

"But we're in deep space," Edd frowned, "Escape would be nearly impossible."

"Keyword: nearly," Eddy smirked.

"But Eddy!" Ed said, "If we try to escape, the alarm will ring, and the alarm will tell the guards, and the guards will tell the boss guy, and the boss guy will just SIT THERE AS THE GUARDS CAPTURE US!"

"And then we'll be sent to jail," Bella said, pointing a spoon full of red jelly at Eddy and then eating it, "And that's something I want no part of."

"But what if there was someway to get out without the alarm going off?" Eddy asked.

"Not possible," Edd said, "These tags set off the alarm when we go anywhere near the escape pods."

"There's escape pods?!" Eddy asked in shock. He grinned, "Well, there's our escape, boys and Bella."

"Shoot," Edd sighed, facepalming, "I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

* * *

That afternoon after the work day was over, the kids rushed to the elevators to the hang out room. Bella and Eddy walked around, looking for something to do. There was a movie theater, so they decided on that. As Eddy was getting the tickets, Bella was waiting by the entrance. They entered the theater together and watched the movie, after which Bella went swimming.

* * *

Edd was at the book store, looking around for any book that might be able to help them escape. He doubted there would be such books in the open, but the sutble hints in a few books might give him what he needed. He was about to reach up for a book, when two arms appeared on either side of him.

"Hiya, dreamboat," Greeted the all-too-familiar voice. Edd turned around and paled.

"Oh, h-hello, M-Marie," Edd gulped upon seeing the Kanker sister who had saught after him for nearly five years.

"How you been?" Marie asked, "You've been missing for, like, three weeks."

"Um, y-yes, that appears t-to be the c-case," Edd said.

"Well, I just got here yesterday," Marie said, "Got bunked with my stupid sister. But enough about that. What'd you say we...catch up on old times?" She smirked slightly and started kissing the terrified Edd.

* * *

Ed was viewing the comic shop, looking for a scary comic. Most of them were about humans, because, to these aliens, humans were the aliens. Ed frowned slightly. He hadn't been able to find a single good comic since he got here. But then he spotted it: 'The Curse of Evil Tom.' It looked similar enough to 'Evil Tim' so Ed reached to grab it, but was thrown to the floor.

"Hiya, big Ed!" May cried happily. Ed yelled fearfully, "I've missed you! Where have you been? I just got here yesterday!"

"Girl germs!" Ed cried, trying to get away from the Kanker.

"C'mon, big Ed, I haven't seen you in, like, two weeks!" May whined. She started kissing Ed, causing him to cry out. The alarm sounded a few minutes later.

" _Attention, human slaves,"_ A voice said, " _Return to your houses idmediantly. I repeat: return to your houses idmediantly."_

Edd and Ed both wiggled out of their Kankers' arms and rushed to their shared house. Meeting up with Eddy, they watched as Bella ran by being chased by Brandon.

"Crap crap crap crap CRAP!" Bella cried.

"C'mon, _roommate,"_ Brandon called with a smirk. Eddy growled quietly.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Eddy looked around before turning to Ed, Edd, and Bella.

"Alright, so here's the plan," Eddy whispered, "If we can find some way to get these tags off, then we can escape! No problem!" Edd and Bella slapped their foreheads in frustration.

"What?" Eddy asked. For answer, Edd reached up to try and tear the tag off, but it zapped him.

"That's what," Bella sighed, "They're impossible to get off. These guys really did well on making sure we can't escape." Eddy groaned.

"Well, there has to be someway," He thought. The buzzer sounded and all the kids shuffled back to their desks.

* * *

At the end of the work day, the kids rushed to the hang out room, except for Bella.

"I don't feel so well," She sighed, "I'm just gonna go lay down for a bit."

She walked over to her house and laid down on the bed. Reaching over to grab a book, she noticed a new one that she didn't remember buying. A pink ribbon was tied around it with a little card attached. She picked up the book and opened the card, recognizing very neat handwriting:

' _I've discovered there are a few subtle hints indicating ways to escape the ship located in this book. Read through it and please deduct your own thoughts on the subject. If this succeeds, we'll be back in the humble cul-de-sac in no time._

 _Please return this book when you are through. It's a very interesting read._

 _-Signed, Eddward 'Double D"_

Bella looked at the old book and took the ribbon off, flipping through the book to a few bookmarked pages. Edd had put sticky notes under certain lines, indicating what he thought about them. One line said:

' _In case of emergencies, they rush to the escape pods in the_ back _of the ship.'_

Edd's note read:

' _The way they say the word 'back' makes me think it's not where they say it is.'_

Bella looked at her step-brother's note. He made a good point. The aliens _would_ try to lead kids trying to escape in the wrong direction, but nothing could slip past Edd. Bella read through the rest of the book, finding a few other hints that even Edd couldn't pick up on. The line:

' _Zappity zap zap'_

Made her think. She remembered Ed saying that once, but she wasn't sure why until Edd explained that it was from static electricity. Maybe that might do something to the tags. She heard the alarm and that voice saying to return to their rooms and quickly put the book away before walking over to the changing room. She came out wearing her nightgown and crawled into bed, closing her eyes. Brandon entered the room and got into bed. The alien guard walked past, peering in the window before continuing his route.

* * *

The next morning Bella returned the book to Edd in his shared house with Ed across and down the 'street.' She walked back to her house and a guard eyed her. There were a few other kids walked about, but it was still rare when it happened.

After about half an hour, the work alarm rang and the kids got into the elevators and to their desks. Bella looked around before turning to Edd.

"Ok, I found a few more hints in that book," She whispered quietly to the sock-hatted boy, "Some were more subtle that I thought."

"Yes, I agree," Edd nodded. He glanced over at Eddy, who was knitting something.

"I hate doilies," He grumbled.

"I'm thinking of letting Eddy see next," Edd said, "See if he can find anything."

"Yeah, good idea," Bella agreed, looking behind her at Eddy, "I don't think Ed would be able to find anything else. He's...not really that bright." The two looked over at Ed, who was trying to hammer a square peg in the round hole in the peg-in-hole game.

* * *

After the work day, Edd slipped down to the house floor and over to Eddy's house. He peeked inside the window first to make sure Lee wasn't there and then quickly and quietly entered. Replacing the ribbon, Edd set the book on Eddy's bed and left, going back to the hang out room.

* * *

When the alarm went off that night, Eddy walked back to his room. Noticing Lee wasn't there yet, he sighed at the thought that he didn't have to see her yet. He then spotted the book on his bed and was about to open it when an alien shoved Lee into the house.

"Alright, you don't have to shove!" Lee snapped, earning her a zap from the gem. The alien left and Lee entered the changing room, mumbling, "Bitch."

After the alien guard had checked to make sure they were asleep, Eddy quietly pulled out the book and opened the little card. By the dim light of the bright blue numbers on each house, he could make out the words:

' _I've discovered there are a few subtle hints indicating ways to escape the ship located in this book. Read through it and please deduct your own thoughts on the subject. If this succeeds, we'll be back in the humble cul-de-sac in no time._

 _Please return this book when you are through. It's a very interesting read._

 _-Signed, Eddward 'Double D"_

Eddy was on the verge of opening the book and starting to read when Lee spoke.

"Whatcha got there, shrimp?" Lee asked teasingly. Eddy quickly shut the book and looked over at Lee.

"What's it to ya, Kanker?" Eddy snapped back quietly.

"Y'know, it doesn't take much to report you," Lee smirked. She was joking, she wouldn't really report her little man, but it scared Eddy enough to show her.

"Sockhead found a book giving 'subtle hints' on how to escape this place," Eddy explained in a hushed voice. Lee smirked again.

"Count me in."


End file.
